


Mirage

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Emotions boiling over.





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Mirage

### Mirage

#### by Marcia Elena

  


Title: Mirage 

Author: Marcia Elena 

Email: 

Keywords: M/K, Mulder's POV. 

Spoilers: Not really. 

Rating: R 

Summary: Emotions boiling over. 

Written for the first drabble challenge issued on the MKLove list, August 24th, 2004. 

Disclaimer: Mulder and Krycek belong solely to each other. 

Author's notes: As mentioned, this is a drabble -- the only rule was to keep it between 100 and 200 words; mine is exactly 200 words long. The subject was 'Heat'. 

``````````````````````````````` 

Mirage   
by Marcia Elena 

Another case, another motel room. The sun scorches the desert outside my window, and I watch the hazy line of the horizon for a while, land and sky joined in an eternal, trembling kiss. 

Nothing to do until tomorrow but wait. I shower but don't bother to dry. I don't bother to dress before lying down in bed, my eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. 

He shimmers before me, a vision of heat and light, born of longing. I close my eyes but he's still there, his face imprinted on the inside of my lids, an afterimage that never fades. 

His absence-presence saturates me, making the poorly ventilated air in the room harder to breathe, sending my blood in a mad rush through my veins, burning me from the inside out. Always burning me. 

It's why I burn him back. With my eyes, my words, my fists, making him bleed and cry and sweat for me. 

I'm hard now, but I grip the sheets and don't touch myself. I keep my hips still, grinding my teeth and working desire into rage. I remind myself that I hate him. 

And I try to forget that hate is only love charred black. 

```````````````````````````````   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marcia Elena


End file.
